


the most beautiful moments in life

by weird_autumn



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Fluff, Romance, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_autumn/pseuds/weird_autumn
Summary: Химари торопится: быстро бросает в широкую сумку вещи, ищет что-то в косметичке, периодически возвращается к полкам в шкафу и перебирает все их содержимое — как можно оставить что-то ненужное, если нужно все?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Uehara Himari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	the most beautiful moments in life

**Author's Note:**

> все еще скромное посвящение моей любимой подружке анжи... ты заслуживаешь все тепло и все счастье этого мира uu

Химари торопится: быстро бросает в широкую сумку вещи, ищет что-то в косметичке, периодически возвращается к полкам в шкафу и перебирает все их содержимое — как можно оставить что-то ненужное, если нужно все? Взгляд пробегается по комнате, задевает беспорядочно открытые шкафчики, задерживается на экране мобильника, где одно за другим появляются уведомления о новых сообщениях в Line, и останавливается, когда Уехара находит недостающую деталь. В одну руку она берет ее — камеру, другой легко подхватывает собранные вещи, наспех приводит комнату в порядок, толкает локтем входную дверь и на ходу пытается застегнуть молнию сумки.

За порогом мир другой — тишина дома и собственная спешка сменяются шелестом ярко-зеленых листьев и запахом безмятежного августа. Ветер прохладой путается в розовых хвостиках, солнце — горячее, ласковое, вплетается в ветви игривыми лучами и блестит на траве. Сердце трепещет в нетерпении и щеки почему-то едва заметно краснеют, когда Мока встречает девушку ленивой улыбкой и привычно тянет руки: дотронуться, уткнуться куда-нибудь в шею, обнять. На голову приземляется черная кепка Аобы, и они садятся в машину под беззлобные издевки: «Хии-чан такая медленная», — за которыми всегда следует обиженное «Мока!!».

Химари в последний раз смотрит на их скромный дом, потому что потом — дорога, дорога, дорога.

Она думает, что в этом есть что-то особенное; что это похоже на побег — как в ее любимой мелодраме. Снаружи меняются пейзажи, лето дышит полевыми цветами и теплом, небо синее-синее, города один за другим, когда в салоне — приглушенная музыка, тепло солнца, ленивые поцелуи и бесконечная нежность. Уехара складывает руки у открытого окна, подставляет лицо легкому ветру и мечтательно вздыхает. Ей кажется, что это романтично. Аоба смеется, шутит: «Я тебя похитила», — но затягивает в долгие объятия ночью, когда они останавливаются в каком-нибудь хостеле, и по позволению Химари укладывает голову на ее груди.

Счастье на вкус — кофе с молочной пенкой в картонном стаканчике, картошка фри и клубничное мороженое, пряный бульон с лапшой из уютной раменной. Внутри поселяется чувство правильности происходящего, даже если это не «как обычно». Химари не боится, думает, что все так, как должно быть, и находит поддержку в неизменных мелочах: в привычных насмешках Моки; звонках от Цугу, спрашивающей, все ли хорошо; в скромных смс-ках Ран; и Томоэ, грозящейся, что обидчики, если такие найдутся, будут иметь дело с ней. Уехара ловит момент, живет им и каждый хочет запомнить, и это тоже своеобразное «как обычно».

— Итак! Скажи что-нибудь! — она держит в руках камеру. В объектив попадает бесконечное поле у обочины, нежно-розовый закат и Аоба, с насмешливой улыбкой складывающая пальцы в жесте «мир». Цветы и колосья напоминают морские волны, их шелест — шум прибоя. Где-то стрекочут сверчки. Вечерняя прохлада забирается под футболку и скользит вдоль спины, отчего по коже пробегаются мурашки.

— Хм-м… Мока-чан хочет спать.

— Нет, не в этом смысле «что-нибудь»! Ладно, буду говорить я, — Химари возмущенно вздыхает где-то за кадром, поворачивает объектив к себе и жмется боком к девушке, мягко обнимая ее руку. — Та-дам! Это четырнадцатый день нашего путешествия, и до следующего города осталось еще несколько километров. За это время мы увидели так много интересных и красивых мест! Я не могу показать все, но...

Она отводит камеру в сторону — кадр заполняет мягкий желтый свет, растекающийся вдоль горизонта, и сумеречно-фиолетовая глубина неба, в которой плывут беззаботные розовые облака.

— Очень красиво, правда? Мока постоянно дразнит меня и спрашивает, зачем я каждый день что-то снимаю, — девушка дует щеки, пока Аоба как ни в чем не бывало пожимает плечами. — Очень важно хранить воспоминания, особенно хорошие... Так я думаю. Сейчас, когда я смотрю на закат, это напоминает мне, что я любима и никогда не буду одинока. Это то, что делает меня по-настоящему счастливой.

Она улыбается. Кажется, даже тихонько шмыгает носом — Мока слабо щипает ее за бок и беззлобно смеется над проявлением самой трепетно-нежной сентиментальности.

— Хии-чан, неужели ты плачешь?  
— Я не плачу!

Ночь они проводят в маленьком и не самом лучшем хостеле. Старая кровать тихо скрипит под их телами, и в темноте слышен сдавленный смех Уехары: «Щекотно!». Ее волосы и мягкая кожа пахнут полевыми цветами — Мока чувствует это, когда скользит холодными ладонями под футболку и прижимается со спины к такой солнечно-теплой Химари. Они шепчутся обо всем, что придет в голову, — или шепчет только Уехара, — пока не проваливаются в безмятежный сон.

К утру Аоба встает первой и говорит, что им пора собираться — Химари думает, что этот день нужно отметить в календаре или хотя бы оставить в памяти видеокамеры, но они лишь быстро завтракают и отправляются в путь. Заполняющая салон музыка прерывается постоянными «Куда мы?» и протяжными «Мока, не игнорируй меня!», пока машина не останавливается где-то совсем далеко от проезжей части.

Химари смотрит неверяще на песок под ногами, потом на Моку, снова на песок и — улыбается невероятно восторженно, счастливо. Синяя гладь отражается в ее глазах тысячей брызг. Она сбрасывает черные босоножки, раскрывает объятия морскому бризу, так, словно бы встретила доброго друга, с которым не виделась много лет, и смотрит на девушку с бесконечной любовью и благодарностью.

На пляже совершенно пусто. Химари кажется, что время остановилось или — здесь и во всем мире — остались лишь они вдвоем. Безмятежную тишину разрывает лишь ровный шум прибоя. Она срывается и бежит вдоль берега. Размеренные соленые волны ласкают ее ступни, морская пена шипит у самых щиколоток, на влажном песке остаются следы — «я была здесь».

Мока садится на капот и тоже не может сдержать улыбки — Химари по-своему прекрасна, когда ветер вплетается в ее мягкие волосы, когда ноги в песке и смех сливается с плеском волн в морскую песню. Она смотрит задумчиво и достает из сумки камеру, хранящую бесчисленное множество дорогих воспоминаний о лете и любви — нужно добавить еще одно.

Девушка молчаливо снимает Химари, стоящую в воде по щиколотки, улыбающуюся ласково и заботливо, тянущуюся навстречу и приглашающую в кольцо совершенно нежных рук. Радость читается в каждом движении, во взгляде, голосе и обыкновенном вопросе:  
— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать?

Мока кивает и приближается к Уехаре, целуя ее в щеку.

— Я люблю тебя.


End file.
